Covered
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Izaya loves being covered in Shizuo's  and his own  cum.  Fill for the kink meme


Fill for the kink meme, again |D

* * *

><p>He panted, arching back as that spot was hit just <em>right<em>making him cry out in a delicious moan that cause the blond above him to grunt, his pace picking up as he hit that spot over and over again. Dribbles of saliva ran down the side of his mouth that was never closing except maybe to swallow for air as his lungs burned for air.

His hands grasped onto the sheets, almost tearing them in twain, the whiteness of the sheets only obscured by the occasional creamy blotch here and there or dark stain from their actions beforehand. He gave a loud cry as his prostrate was abused once more with a hard thrust before he clamped around that hot rod pummeling against his inside, back arching again as he felt his release spill out of him, spurting out onto his heaving chest, his flushed face and, maybe, even a little bit on his hair.

Even though they were like this, Shizuo rarely released inside of him even though Izaya loved the feeling of that hot, sticky fluid sloshing around in his insides, even going so much as to try and keep it inside for as long as he could. But then again, he couldn't complain when he felt that hot fluid splash out on him, coating mostly his face even as he opened his panting mouth for it. "S-Shizu-chan..." He swallowed slightly, loving the salty taste in his mouth even as he opened his mouth even more.

That, for some reason today, made the blond give a smirk, dragging Izaya up by the jacket since it was, usually, the only thing the male kept on him during these times. "You want more you slutty louse?" He growled out against Izaya's ear after dragging him up, those large hands grasping onto twin globes of flesh making the smaller raven shudder in delight. Especially when he felt a finger caressing his already abused hole only to slip in.

Izaya let out a shuddering, breathless moan against Shizuo's ear, the blond growling as he felt that tight heat clamp around his finger once more. "Shizu-chaan~" The raven whined out in a pathetic manner. "M-More~!" With another smirk, the raven was set down onto the bed, not surprised that his arousal had returned again since he'd already been half-hard until he'd heard those wanton moans, until he heard those wines and before he felt those hot walls clamping around his finger.

With another mewl, toes curling as he tried to move, he felt those fingers probing around, easily finding that spot again. He threw his head back, more wanton, lewd sounds escaping him as he tried his best to thrust into his own hand while moving with those fingers. They pummeled against him, now finding even more spots that made him mewl. Izaya gave a pathetic whimper when those fingers continued to tease him while a strong hand grabbed his wrist as that large body moved down so that mouth could tease and ear, making the other whimper pitifully.

"Beg for it, you slutty louse." He almost purred out. "P-Please..." It came out softly, but ended on a chocked moan as those fingers hit his prostrate once again. "Louder." "P-Please! Let me cover myself in your cum!" He cried out, the blond releasing his wrist to grab Izaya's arousal in his own hand.

Those fingers still moved even as that hand worked him, Izaya's body shuddering in delight as he finally crashed overboard, his own release splashing over him once again. Panting, he was brought up so that he was in a kneeling position, not even having realized that those fingers had slid out of him and were no longer teasing his body. "You want it? Then suck and I'll give it to you."

Izaya obeyed and knelt forward more, taking the dripping cock in his mouth, sucking at it eagerly. Even as he moaned slightly. Large hands threaded into his black hair, pushing him farther down on the length. Izaya closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his own release, coupled with Shizuo's, and slowly dripping down his face and his body. He moaned around the organ again, even as he, surprisingly, felt arousal stir once again.

He sucked and slithered his tongue along the length, feeling those hands tighten their grip, hips moving now. It was obvious that Shizuo wasn't going to last. Not with the way Izaya was sucking on his cock.

Izaya pulled back, ignoring the growl, before latching onto the head, hearing that growl turn into a groan. His hand reached up to stroke Shizuo even as he continued to suck off the larger male. Feeling the blond shudder under his touch, Izaya pulled back, scarlet eyes watching the other's face even as he continued to pump the other, now pumping his arousal.

They had been at this for a while, mostly since Izaya was such a nympho to begin with, so it wasn't surprising to either of them that their stamina was starting to run out. Panting slightly, Izaya moved so he could suck on the red head for a moment, sliding his tongue along the slit.

That was it, that was the last bit that threw him over the edge. With a jerk of his hips, he released over Izaya who greedily opened his mouth and allowed it to splatter over him. The raven had no idea what it was, but there was something about the act of having it on him, tasting it that he just couldn't resist. With another moan, sucking and lapping at that still spurting head of the blonde, he released into his own hand before collapsing backwards.

Shizuo sat down on the bed, to catch his own breath, watching as the ruby-eyed male smiled to himself, eyes closed, as he slithered himself with the fluid. Shizuo shook his head and gathered up his clothes to dress. That was how it went. They met, went to either of their apartments and, when they were done, the other would leave, both of them satisfied.

Izaya's opened, looking tired now as he heard the zipper of Shizuo's pants slide up. "Mmm~ Let's do this again soon, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo rolled his eyes and finished dressing. "Yeah, whatever, slutty louse."

And with that, the blond left and Izaya was left there to bask, still covered in a mix of their release.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
